The Sacrament of Love
by 03082010
Summary: After the battle for mankind ends, Gabriel is punished for failing God. He is sent back to Earth to learn what he has forgotten, and the duration of his exile depends on his will to learn. While on Earth, he meets several people, but a redheaded woman catches his attention. This story is about mercy and love, and brotherhood.
1. Judgment

The fight for the survival of mankind is over, and Michael soars up into the sky, leaving the little family to salvage what's left of the world after its brush with the apocalypse. The clouds part before Michael, accompanying the width of his black wings, and he shields his eyes from the raging white light, descending into Heaven. He tumbles onto the marble floor, and under the protection of his wings, he hears arguing a few feet in front of him. "_How __**dare **__you put your hands on me! Remove yourselves at once!_" Gabriel roars like an enraged lion, and when Michael folds his wings back, the soldiers pause when they see their General. Gabriel sets his gaze on his rebellious brother, and he wipes the blood away from his forehead, pushing the soldiers away from him with his mighty wings. "_Call off your dogs, General, or I shall dispose of them myself._" Michael looks at him with serene eyes, and he motions to the door. The soldiers stand down, and they exit the room, leaving the two sons of God alone.

Michael relaxes his stance, and Gabriel stares at him, silently telling him to keep his distance. After the recent battle on Earth, there's nothing Gabriel wants to say, but there's something that he wants to do. The silence continues to add thickness to the air, and a messenger stands in the doorway. They don't regard him at first, but Michael eventually turns his gaze to third party present. "_Father wishes to speak to both of you. He demands your presence at once._" Michael bows his head, and the messenger turns to leave. Gabriel lowers his shoulders, the sharp tips of his wings scratch the floor, and Michael watches his expression change. "_Gabriel, I know you're upset, but we must go see Father._"

Gabriel ruffles his feathers, agitated at the idea that his brother must be present when he receives his judgment. The dark haired archangel turns to leave the room, and Michael follows a few steps behind him. They say nothing as they stroll through the hallway, and they walk by the garden to catch whispers from the lesser angels. Michael looks forward, carefully watching his brother, and silence falls among those that were once speaking. They walk up the steps, and the colossal doors open, bathing them in the holiest of lights.

In this moment, Michael sees an expression that Gabriel rarely lets anyone see. He looks like a young warrior facing an army alone, and his knees begin to buckle. Michael inwardly struggles to place a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder, and Gabriel tilts his chin a little higher, stepping into the room to converse with his Father. Before the two archangels stands God, and He opens His eyes, taking in the sight of two of His loyalist sons. Gabriel steps before their Father, and he's afraid to look into His eyes, assuming that he'll only see disappointment, but what he fears isn't there. It brings him some comfort, and Michael watches the exchange on the side, listening to the secret words that no human will ever hear. God passes His punishment, and Gabriel pretends not to hear what has been said. The archangels are quickly excused, and Gabriel takes off as soon as his wings have enough room to spread. The meeting was short, the judgment was delivered, and His words are law. No one that enjoys the pleasures of Heaven would question that, or so everyone believes.

"_Gabriel, wait!_" Michael follows his brother, and they take flight to the same location: the silver forest. The forest didn't get its name for the way the moonlight strikes it every night, but because of the trees. The branches and leaves are silver. "_Gabriel!_" Michael calls out to him, but Gabriel ignores his name, heading to the clearing in the heart of the misty land. His heavy boots crush the grass below his leather soles, and Gabriel folds his wings, pacing back and forth in a straight line. Michael lands near the edge of the clearing, leaving a safe amount of space between him and the possible threat.

The light breeze ruffles their feathers, and Michael places his hands together, letting Gabriel calm down on his own. He continues to pace for several minutes, and he places his large hand on a tree, fogging the trunk with his warm skin. "_Did you hear my punishment? You were there._" Michael shakes his head, and he takes a step closer. "_I was listening, but your judgment was for your ears and yours alone._" Gabriel sighs, and he looks at his reflection in the silver wood, seeing his harsh gaze look back at him. He closes his eyes. "_Father's sending me to Earth, and I'll be stripped of my powers. I'll have to learn what He believes that I've always been lacking._" He opens his eyes, and he turns to Michael, clenching his jaw. Gabriel stares at him, wanting Michael to say what he's been lacking, but he wisely remains silent.

"_Mercy._" Gabriel growls the word, whispering it like a sin, and he wrings his hand around a branch, making the leaves tremble at his touch. Michael feels some of the tension dissolve into the air, and he comes closer, touching his brother's back. "_When do you leave?_" Michael speaks with a soft voice, and Gabriel lowers himself on a stone bench, lacing his fingers together. Michael sits next to him, exuding silent strength with his nearness. "_Tomorrow morning. I must go to the purge cliff to have my powers removed, and I'll be taken to Earth with an escort of my choosing._" Gabriel doesn't want to ask, but there's no one in Heaven that has stood beside him longer than Michael has. Michael comfortingly squeezes his brother's shoulder. "_I'll be there to deliver you, Gabriel._"

The morning eventually grows into the afternoon, and they sit together, saying nothing for long periods of time. Neither archangel had much to say after such a morning, but it was the last afternoon that Gabriel could enjoy in Heaven. He didn't want to stretch his wings, or dine in the great hall. He didn't want to surround himself with fellow archangels, or read scrolls in the library. He didn't want to have more than a few reasons to miss the glory of his home.

The afternoon grows old, and the brothers become restless. Gabriel rises to his feet, and Michael follows his lead, standing next to him. Beyond the silver forest lies an ocean of clouds that weave the dying sunlight into their seams, creating golden linings that are wondrous to those in Heaven, but ordinary to those on Earth. Perhaps, after what happened, the humans will start to gaze at the sky in newfound fear, or more gratefulness than before. No one knows for sure, God made all of His children different, but they were created for the same purpose: to simply live, and enjoy life.

Gabriel begins to walk to the white city, and Michael's not far behind. While strolling, the gentle sound of neighing catches their attention. Both archangels take a moment to look at each other, and Gabriel nods to left. Michael follows his gaze, and a herd of stallions race across the dark hills to feed on the grass near the stables. A shadow moves closer to the wild horses, and the two brothers walk to the gate, identifying the shadow to be a fellow archangel. "_Raphael!_" Gabriel calls to him, and in a sweep of brown owl-like feathers, Raphael turns on his heel to face his brothers. He smiles, and approaches the gate to address them. "_Sir Michael. Mister Gabriel._" Raphael brushes some dirt off his cowboy hat, and his brown hair's taught in a ponytail. He sets the hat on his head, and he unlocks the gate. "_Please, come in._" Michael looks at Gabriel, and he places his hand on the gate to politely decline the offer. "_That won't be necessary. I should get some rest._" Raphael looks at Michael, reading his expression, and he slides his hands in his pockets. "_I saw both of you early this morning._" Gabriel raises his chin, unfamiliar with opening up to another brother, but that's what they are: brothers.

He sighs, and he nods his head, shifting his eyes in an uncomfortable manner. "_Father has passed His judgment on me, and I must return to Earth to learn more of what I lack._" Silence passes between the three brothers, and the horses neigh, calling Raphael to join them. The cowboy archangel knows his place, and he knows the rage that Gabriel possesses is legendary. He decides to remain quiet, not wanting to stoke the fire with his curiosity. A breeze passes by, and it tips his hat over his left eye, leaving him with a playful expression on his face. Raphael fixes his hat again, and he shifts from foot to foot, growing anxious when he hears his horses calling him. "_Well, I sure hope that you can return home soon. We'll sure miss you around here._" Gabriel meets the eyes of his other brother, and Raphael offers him a gentle smile, which Gabriel subtly returns. Michael brushes Raphael's brown wings down, and he chuckles, shying away from Michael's grooming hand. "_Go to your friends._" Raphael tips his hat, and he returns to his horses. Michael checks the lock on the gate, and Gabriel continues down the path to the white city, keeping his eyes straight to avoid any further distractions. Michael quickens his pace to catch up, and he follows the footsteps of his brother.

When the archangels approach the city, torches come to life to light their way, and the guards step away from the entrance, allowing the brothers to enter. Walking through the crowd of lesser angels and peasants, heads bow in their direction, and Gabriel keeps moving through the sea of respectable dwellers. Michael bows to everyone, recognizing many faces, and he touches their shoulders, whispering words of greeting. Gabriel ignores the eyes on him, and he pauses when he hears the laughter of women. The people part in front of him, and Gabriel follows the cheerful noise into a house. It reeks of wine, and Gabriel touches the door on the left, pushing it open to reveal a group of women burying a man with their lustful lips. "_Remove yourself from him._" The laughter of the women immediately dies, and they scatter away from the booming voice, revealing the man they were smothering. Michael steps into the room, and he gives a stern look to the one being addressed. "_Darling brothers, I was just having a bit of fun._" The arrogant voice belongs to Uriel, their promiscuous brother.

Uriel's different from the others. He's not noble like Michael. He's not humble like Raphael, and he's not strong like Gabriel, not in the same way. He's unlike any of the other archangels, and everyone in the kingdom of Heaven knows that. "_Uriel, why are you in the company of these –_" Gabriel glances at the women, and they shrink away from his feet, covering their legs. "_Women._" Uriel combs his fingers through his blonde hair, and he flashes a mischievous smirk, loudly sighing. "_I lost my way, and they were kind enough to give me directions._" The women giggle, and Gabriel shifts an inch in their direction, making them nervous. "_Leave us, or I'll have you flogged for placing your hands on an archangel._" The women gather their belongings, and they leave the room, racing upstairs to hide.

Michael shakes his head, and Uriel notices that there's more than one of his brothers present. "_'Lo, Michael._" Gabriel steps in his way, blocking his view, and Uriel rolls his eyes, getting to his feet to pull on his tunic. "_I was just having a bit of fun. I didn't realize that you were on patrol tonight._" Uriel searches for his other boot, and Michael finds it behind a chair, picking it off from the ground. He offers it to him, and Uriel sits on the armrest, lacing it up his foot. Gabriel folds his arms against his chest, glaring. Uriel smirks again, and he puts his hair up into a ponytail, placing his hands on his hips. His green eyes catch the blue eyes staring at him, and unlike most, he can return the gaze for more than a few seconds. Gabriel sees it as a challenge, and he grips the handle to his sword. Michael glances down at his belt, and he steps forward, breaking the eye contact.

"_Uriel, you shouldn't be here during this time of night, or any night at all. Father turns a blind eye to those that aid Him the most, but we'll not take advantage of that. If He has a reason to look at one of us, then He'll have a reason to look at us all._" Uriel softly laughs, disregarding the comment, and he flutters his hand dismissively, lifting a cup of wine to his lips. Gabriel knocks it out of his hand, and Uriel wipes the red drops from his chin, losing some of his patience. He looks at Gabriel, trying not to glare back. "_I guess I'll come in the afternoons then._" He retorts, and Gabriel balls his hand into a fist, ready to strike his brother for his attitude. Michael wedges himself between the two of them, and he nods to the door. "_Gabriel, we should head to our chambers. I know that Uriel will follow. You do have a busy day tomorrow morning._" Gabriel lowers his eyes an inch to meet the eyes of his brother, and he absorbs some of his control, deciding that it's best to agree. "_Of course._"

Gabriel hesitantly turns to leave, and he pauses by the door, sensing the women watching him. He speaks in a calm voice, but there's the essence of danger just below the surface of his words. "_I hope the next time you find yourself lost, these women will give you the right directions, and send you on your way. I don't want to return._" A squeak of fear echoes down from the top of the stairs, and Gabriel exits the house to continue his venture to his chambers. Michael waits for Uriel outside, and they stroll several feet behind. Uriel tosses a gold coin to a haggard looking woman, and she smiles at him, baring her stained teeth. Michael notices that rare act of kindness, and he looks up at the sky, admiring the constellations. Uriel has his eyes on Gabriel. "_You said that Gabriel has a busy day tomorrow. Care to enlighten me, brother?_" Michael lowers his eyes to Gabriel, watching the way his wings sway as he walks. "_Father's displeased with him, and Gabriel will be exiled to Earth tomorrow to learn mercy from His children._" Uriel raises his eyebrow, and he fixes his sleeves, unimpressed. "_That's quite comical for a punishment. Father seems to have a cruel sense of humor._" Michael shakes his head, and Uriel glances at him. "_Father's not cruel. He just wants us to improve._" Uriel wraps his right arm around Michael, squeezing him to his side in a brotherly embrace, and his laugh rings through the night sky. "_This coming from His star child. That's the reason why Gabriel was so eager to please Him, don't remember?_" Michael looks at his blonde-haired brother, and he walks closer to him, lowering his voice. "_Did everyone witness that?_" Gabriel glances over his shoulder, trying to catch their conversation, and he continues to walk, attempting to keep control of his emotions. Uriel opens his left hand, and a star falls from the black sky, landing on his palm. He stares at the beaming light, watching it dim by degrees. "_No, I only witnessed it. I was curious, so I took a vile from the sacred room, and I watched the battle._"

The archangels reach the edge of the city, and they walk up the stairs engraved into the hill. Uriel lowers his arm from Michael, and he flutters his white wings to fluff his feathers. Uriel blows the dying star into the river like a kiss, and he wipes his hand on his tunic. "_It was quite a match. The only thing that was missing was a colosseum._" Michael watches the star die in the darkness between the stones, and he moves up the stairs, reaching flat land again. He remembers the battle. "_Desperation._" Uriel chimes in, and he looks knowingly at Michael. "_Gabriel was desperate._" Michael stops reflecting, and he softly sighs, walking a little faster. "_It's rude to read minds, Uriel._" Uriel shrugs, and he increases his speed to catch up. "_If I'm blessed with such powers, I'll use them. You have the power to keep me out._" Gabriel pauses by his chambers, and Uriel opens his door, brushing his hair away from the corner of his eye. "_Good night, brothers._" He steps into the darkness of his chambers, and Michael walks up to Gabriel.

"_I'll be there for you tomorrow, Gabriel. You're my brother._" Gabriel lowers his eyes to the grey swirls inked in his marble door, and he nods his head. "_Thank you, Michael. I'll see you at dawn._" Michael steps back to let Gabriel enter his chambers, and he goes to his, closing the thick door with the curve of his wing. He starts to remove his armor a piece at a time, and he drapes a robe over his naked body. Across the hallway, Gabriel opens his balcony doors, and he stares at the moon, resting his hands on the stone railing. He hears voices in the hedge maze below, and he watches two servants stroll closer to a dead end. Gabriel reminisces about the unfortunates, pondering their status in society in both Heaven and Earth, and he thinks about the judgment that was placed on him.

"_Servants!_" The two women glance around, and they look up at Gabriel, bowing their heads in respect. He sighs, and he scans the leafy labyrinth with his eyes. "_You're headed for a dead end. Take thirty-seven steps back, and turn to the left. Keep turning left._" The servants repeatedly bow, and they count their steps back. Gabriel returns to his chambers, and he relaxes on the edge of his bed, shifting his wings to sit comfortably. He wonders how long he'll have to stay on Earth, and he wonders if there's going to be any conditions that he'll have to live by. It troubles him, the idea of being limited by particular laws, and he tries to comprehend the duties that has lead him to this moment. Gabriel moves on his bed, lying down on his chest to let his wings stretch open. "_Mercy._" He sleepily whispers, and Gabriel closes his eyes.


	2. Purged

The moody blue and silver sky ebbs into lazy brown and yellow colors, and the inhabitants of Heaven slowly wake from their slumber, cities at a time. Gabriel opens his blue eyes, burying his face in his silk pillow, and he leans up to unfasten his robe, letting it puddle around his knees. He moves off the bed, and he stretches his wings, stepping into the next room to wash his face. In the chambers of the once rebellious son, Michael waits for Gabriel, and he peers out at the purge cliff in the distance. The cheek of the cliff has been scarred by time; moss makes the area around it weak to walk on, and it sinks travelers down to their ankles like quicksand. Over the edge of the cliff, a regal curtain of water thunders down into a pool near the rim of another forest, and its sound can be heard from the balconies. Michael slowly turns, and he exits his chambers, moving out into the hallway. A guard raises his fist to knock on the door, and Michael clears his throat, urging him not to rush Gabriel. The heavy door opens, and Gabriel looks down at the small fist, tilting his head to one side. The guard lowers his hand, and he takes an immediate step back. "_Sir, your presence is needed at . . ._" Gabriel interrupts him, using the tone he usually reserves for his enemies. "_I know where I'm needed._" Michael comes to his side, and the guard bows, returning to his post at the end of the hallway. Gabriel allows his posture to relax, and he walks down the steps to the grass, making his way to the purge cliff.

Gabriel has never seen an archangel stripped of his or her powers before, but Michael has. It's happened to several of his soldiers, and he isn't a stranger of the cliff. "_Mind your footing, brother._" Gabriel glances at the slippery moss below his feet, minding Michael's warning, and they walk closer to the edge where an elderly man awaits them. He has an open book resting on his forearms, and he turns to look at Michael and Gabriel, acknowledging their presence with grey eyes. "_I wasn't aware that you would be bringing company, son._" The elder sounds ancient and wise, his voice rugged from centuries of speaking wisdom. His spectacles slide down the bridge of his nose, and Michael takes one step closer. "_My brother has never witnessed a cleansing before, and he doesn't know what's going to happen. I do._" The elder listens to the sincerity of his words, and he looks at Gabriel, searching his expression for naivety, which he finds. "_I'll allow it, but you must wait at the foot of the waterfall._"

A long breeze disturbs their feathers, and Michael spreads his wings, touching Gabriel on his shoulder. "_Have no fear, Gabriel. I'll gather you when it is over._" He jumps off the cliff, and he lands near the pooling waterfall, using his open wings to soften the impact. Gabriel wraps his fingers around his wrist, and he turns his attention to the elder. The wise man beckons him closer. "_Come a little closer. I need to see what I'm working with._" The elder turns Gabriel to the side to look at his wings, and he circles him a few times, inspecting the giant archangel with his measuring eyes. "_The pain will only be momentary. Are you ready?_" Gabriel removes his robe, standing naked in the morning light, and he flutters his wings, trying not to think about the pain. "_Do what you must, elder._" The elder gives a short nod, and he lowers his gaze into the book, reading the words that will purge Gabriel of his powers.

The mystical words begin to have its effects. Gabriel slowly settles down on his knees, clutching the wet moss in his hands as the pain starts to lace its way up his spine. He loudly grunts, bowing his head to the dirt, and he wings involuntarily spread open. A few black feathers drop like petals to the ground, and they begin to rain. At the foot of the waterfall, Michael looks up, listening to the echoing sounds of his brother growling in pain. Several birds take flight from the trees, and Michael creases his eyebrows, growing concerned. Gabriel crosses his arms against his chest, trying to steady his breathing, but the sensation of his wings falling off feels like being flogged by a thousand leather whips at once. His growls turn into agonizing screams, and Gabriel digs his fingertips into the land, crawling his way to the running water.

The elder continues to read, and his eyes stay inside of the book. The water drops over the edge of the purge cliff, and Michael jumps into the pool, sinking to his waist. The trembling blue turns to red, and Gabriel rolls on his back, allowing the flow to take him. Michael spreads his wings, catching Gabriel in his arms, and he lowers himself to his knees, turning the water a darker red. "_I have you, Gabriel. I have you._" He whispers, and he searches his body for injuries, gashes from the jagged edge of the cliff from the fall. Michael sees nothing, and Gabriel gasps, clinging to his brother. In his eyes, there was something that Michael hasn't seen in a long time: fear. He pats the side of his face, holding him in his tattooed arms. "_Gabriel, are you well? Can you stand?_" Gabriel shifts his eyes, scanning his surroundings like a cornered animal, and he looks into the eyes of his brother, finding the unyielding strength that he always seeks. He slowly nods his head, and his collar snaps off, sinking into the water.

Michael helps him to his feet with one strong hand, and Gabriel reaches back to touch his own shoulder, losing some of his balance without his wings. He stumbles to the side, and Michael catches him by his forearm, attempting to keep him stable. "_Come this way._" Michael guides him to the shade of the trees for cover, and the elder steps down from the stairs at the foot of the cliff. He's carrying a satchel of supplies, including the robe that Gabriel discarded before his transformation. Gabriel places his hand on a tree, and the elder fixes his spectacles, giving the satchel and robe to Michael. "_He'll need this for his journey._" Gabriel locks his eyes on the elder, and he reaches for his throat. Michael drops the satchel and robe, and he steps between the two of them, wrestling to subdue his brother. "_Gabriel, enough!_"

The elder's not fazed by the assault, and he fixes his robe, motioning to Gabriel with his other hand. "_This was his first time, correct?_" Michael has his back to the elder, but he nods his head. Gabriel grabs his robe from the ground, and he wraps it around his naked body. "_I can tell. He can barely walk. Did he mention that to Father; that this was never done to him before?_" That word was so unfitting for a man of his age: father. Michael shakes his head, and he keeps one hand on his brother, turning to look at the elder. "_My soldiers were able to walk._" The elder shakes his head, sighing in frustration. "_There's a large difference between soldiers and archangels, son. You have to tell Father that Gabriel needs at least one more night to recover before he leaves._" Gabriel coughs out blood, touching his stomach, and he leans against the tree, trying to breathe calmly. He touches his neck, staring at the water where his collar was lost.

Michael searches the forest with his eyes, spotting a cabin not too far away. "_My brother needs shelter. I'll take him to that cabin, and I'll see our Father._" Michael wraps his arm around Gabriel, and he helps him walk to the cabin. The door creaks open, and the dust leaps up from the floorboards, disturbed from its long rest. The elder steps inside, and he crouches down by the hollow hearth, building a fire to warm the weary archangel. Michael settles Gabriel down on a chair, and he looks at his brother with concern. "_Gabriel, I'll see Father, and I'll return. I trust that the elder will keep watch over you._" Gabriel opens his mouth to protest, but the blood tickles his throat. Michael pats his back, and he looks at the grey-eyed man. "_Keep him warm until I return. Hopefully with good news._" Gabriel continues to cough, and he tightens his robe around him, feeling naked without his wings to shield him. He sets his gaze on the elder again.

"_I was just doing my duty, son. Of course, you know all about that._" He touches his knee, helping himself up after he starts a fire, and he rubs his hand together, grabbing a wooden cup from the cupboard. He blows into it, and he uses the long sleeve of his robe to wipe the inside. "_Yes._" Gabriel mumbles under his breath, and the elder chuckles, setting the cup on the table. He eases himself into a chair with a heavy, and he looks out the window. "_Michael should return soon._" Gabriel rocks back and forth, trying to keep his mind occupied, and the elder takes off his spectacles, cleaning it with the hem of his robe. "_What did you do to earn yourself a spot on the naughty list?_" Gabriel grunts in annoyance, and he stares at the growing fire in the belly of the hearth. "_I was just doing my duty._" Silence accompanies the two patrons of the cabin, and they wait for the return of Michael, wondering what news he'll bring back with him.

Eventually, Gabriel falls asleep, and the elder watches over him, brewing some herbs to offer the slumbering giant when he wakes up. A loaf of bread's resting on a cloth, and chunks of cheese and handfuls of fresh fruit sit in bowls on the table. The elder sips the herbal mixture, and he nods at the zesty flavor, satisfied with its taste. "_Very good._" The door opens, and the elder looks at Michael, pressing his index finger against his lips to hush him. Michael nods at the gesture, and he quietly closes the door, wiping the sweat from his forehead. The elder pours the herbal mixture in three cups, and he hands one to Michael, placing the other near Gabriel. "_Gabriel, wake up._" Michael shakes his arm to rouse him from his sleep, and Gabriel jerks awake. "_Easy, brother. You're safe._" The reassuring voice of his brother calms him, and Michael hands Gabriel the warm cup. "_I spoke with Father, and He agreed to give you one more night. In fact, He's giving you until tomorrow afternoon._" Gabriel looks at the creases of stress on Michael's face, and he can only imagine the persuading he had to do for their Father to grant him more time. "_Thank you, Michael._"

The elder clears his throat, and he motions to Gabriel with his cup. "_Drink that, son. It should help with the discomfort._" Gabriel looks down into the cup, watching the steam rise from the dark liquid, and he takes a drink. The heat melts into his chest, and the beneficial purposes of the herbs chases some of the pain away from his back. Gabriel shifts in his chair, and Michael looks at his shoulders, peeling the robe away from his bloody back. "_Do you remember your secondary training?_" Secondary training was something they did when they were young archangels. They were trained with their wings tied against their backs, and they had to use their hands only, sometimes with the aid of a shield. Gabriel nods, and he takes another drink. "_I remember my training._" He considers the dangers that he might encounter on Earth, but what force on Earth can be stronger than an archangel? Even with his powers gone, Gabriel's stronger than most humans. He has more knowledge of their world, too.

Michael, Gabriel and the elder sit in the warmth of the cabin, and the sky begins to turn into darker shades of orange and red, the colors of autumn. They feast on the bread, cheeses and fruits, talking about past adventures, and avoiding the most recent one the brothers had together. That was more of a war than an adventure, really, but it was over, and they have reconciled their differences. It was in their nature as archangels and warriors of God to forgive, but forgetting would be foolish. It would mean forgetting the lessons that were learned.

Outside of the cabin, the fireflies blink and the moths gather near the torches, dancing close to the flames. Owls hunker down in the trees to sleep, and they blink their eyes, hooting to lull each other into calmness. The frogs croak, and they create ripples in the pond, trembling the smooth surface of the murky water. Inside of the cabin, the wood in the hearth pops, and Gabriel holds up a mirror to look at his shoulder at an awkward angle. The wounds are healing, and chips of dry blood fall on the floor behind his heel. He lowers the mirror, and Gabriel eyes the mysterious bag. "_What's in the satchel?_" The elder looks up from his cup, and he wipes his hand on his robe, pulling it closer to his side. "_The satchel contains clothing and currency for your journey to Earth. You must be careful down there._" The elder lectures him, and Gabriel tilts his chin up. "_I'm aware, elder._" Unaware of wanting the discussion to end, the elder continues, and Michael listens intently for the benefit of his brother. "_Some will speak ill of our Father, but you must hold your tongue. You cannot draw attention to yourself._"

That thought enrages Gabriel, but he takes a deep breath, and he stands to find his footing again. His back still aches, but his wounds are less bothersome, and the elder motions to Michael. "_You were there for a long time. Maybe you can tell your brother about it._" The subject makes the both of them uncomfortable, but Michael turns to speak. "_I wasn't subjected to crowds of humans, but a select few. In my time there, I found them to be warriors, but some were cowards. They weren't born for war._" Gabriel looks out the window, watching a lone deer feed in a clearing. "_That's what they sought, and that's what they found._" He moves his hands behind his back, straightening his posture, and the elder watches Gabriel. After several moments of silence, the elder gets up, and he touches the ladder that leads to the second floor of the cabin. "_It's time for me to retire. I suggest that you get some rest before you leave, son. Good night._" He bows his head, and he moves up the ladder to lie down on a cot. Gabriel and Michael wait until they hear the elder snore, and Gabriel sits down again.

The brothers sit in peacefulness, and Gabriel rubs his eye, blinking the other. Michael notices this. "_We should rest, brother. Tomorrow awaits._" Gabriel nods his head, and he walk past the hearth down the hallway. There's only one bedroom, so Michael joins him. He closes the door, and Gabriel folds the sheets back, turning his back to the mirror. There aren't any bruises, but the pain's still evident under his skin. Michael steps into the washroom, and he washes his face, shaking his wings before he settles them for the night. Gabriel lies down on his stomach, and Michael blows a few candles out, lying down on his stomach beside his brother. He glances at his bare back, softly laughing. "_You do realize that you can sleep on your back now, don't you?_" Gabriel turns his head to look at him, and he slowly rolls on his back, lying stiffly in place. "_I've never slept in this position before. It feels bizarre._" Michael stretches his wing over Gabriel, and he closes his eyes, shielding his brother from the cold. "_Sleep well, brother._" Gabriel closes his eyes, and he relaxes his muscles, mumbling the same to Michael.

The moon rises in the sky, the sounds of nature serenade the lost, and the blackness dims into dark blue. Michael and Gabriel sleep together, softly snoring in sync, and the night fades away. Inside of the den, the hearth loses most of its heat, but the rising sun chases the coldness of the new day over the rolling hills into the great valley. Michael opens his eyes, folding his stiff wing back, and Gabriel deeply sighs. There's a creak in the hallway, and Gabriel opens his eyes, watching the eyes of his brother to see if there's a threat. The elder steps into the bedroom, and Michael nods his head. "_Gabriel, how do you feel?_" Gabriel sits up in the bed, swinging his legs over the side, and he slowly stands up, collapsing on the ground a moment later. "_Gabriel!_" Michael slides to the other side of the bed, ripping the sheets with his razor wings, and Gabriel shakes his head, using the dresser to stand on his own. The elder softly chuckles, leaning against the doorframe. "_You must miss your wings, son._" Gabriel eyes the elder, clenching his jaw, and he exits the bedroom to head into the den. Michael fixes what's left of the sheets, and he follows the elder to find Gabriel. He's standing near the open door to enhance the sound of the pounding waterfall a mile away, and he rubs his eyes with his hand. Michael decides to give him space to calm down, and the elder fixes his robe, tightening it around his waist.

"_Gabriel, are you well?_" The question had to be asked, even though it went unanswered the first time. Gabriel was never fond of being pestered, or looked after, but being in the company of Michael, it was unavoidable. Nevertheless, he felt grateful for his concern. In the corner, the elder stokes the fire back to life, and he brews another pot of herbs with honey and water. Gabriel continues to stand near the open door, and he looks at the sun, judging the time by its display. "_I'm well, but I don't have much longer._" Michael silently nods, and Gabriel sits in the corner, comfortable in the darkness. He lowers his eyes to his lap. "_Michael._" His brother looks over at him, and he gently smiles. Gabriel continues, keeping his voice low. "_Do you have faith in me?_" The question catches Michael off guard, and the elder looks over his shoulder to listen a little better. "_I do, Gabriel. I have faith in your ability to gain what you've forgotten, and lose what you don't wish to possess. You won't be there for long._"

Michael has always brought comfort to Gabriel, and this is just another one of those times. Gabriel leaves the door open, and he moves closer to Michael, basking in his silent strength. "_Your words give me hope._" The elder fills three cups of the herbal concoction, and he takes a sip, sighing the heat out. Michael takes the satchel, and he opens it up, inspecting its contents. A knife clatters down on the wooden table, and everyone eyes it. Michael picks it up, sliding the blade out from its leather scabbard, and he reads the ancient language forged in the handle. "_Trust in the Lord._" Gabriel closes his eyes, and Michael puts everything back in the satchel. Gabriel takes a long drink from his cup, and he rises from the chair. "_I wish to leave early, if you don't mind escorting me._" Michael closes the satchel, and he carries it with him to the door, handing it to Gabriel. He slings the strap over his shoulder, and the elder gets to his feet, placing his cup down. "_You'll learn many new things, son. I'm sure of it._" Gabriel bows his head to him for his hospitality, and Michael and Gabriel leave the cabin together.

The elder watches them leave from the window, and he smiles. His robe slowly turns white, and he begins to glow silver, changing into his normal form. "_Have faith, my son._" The elder transforms into God, the being too wonderful to describe, and he vanishes from the cabin. Heading for the clearing, Michael glances over his shoulder for a moment, and he shakes his wings, sensing something familiar for a brief moment. He steps into the clearing, and he opens his arms. "_If I may._" Gabriel sighs, and Michael picks him up, spreading his black wings. "_Revelation, California, here we come._" A cloud of dirt forms under Michael, and they take off for Earth, leaving Heaven.


	3. Revelation

The clouds are dark in California, but after the tragedy that plagued the purity of Earth, it was a miracle that life could continue on. Michael stays high in the sky, searching for a secure place to land, and he finds an abandoned garage. He watches several cars drive down the highway near it, and he drops down when it's clear, pounding his boots on the hot dirt. Gabriel touches the ground, coughing when he inhales the unclean air, and Michael walks around the structure, finding its entrance. He breaks the rusty lock in his hand, and it falls to pieces on the ground. Michael lifts the door up, revealing a hollow room. Gabriel searches the horizon, trying not to look skyward, and he looks down at his feet, burying his toes in the dirt. "_You need to change into your new clothes._" Gabriel follows the instructions, and he steps into the darkness of the garage, removing his stained robe.

Gabriel pulls a grey shirt over his bare chest, and he steps into black boxers, following it up with blue jeans. He walks around strangely, not used to the way human clothes feels on his body, and he sits down on a dusty bench, taking out his socks and combat boots. Michael watches Gabriel, and he looks around to keep guard, protecting his brother in this strange land. Gabriel leans over, tugging the socks on, and he slides his feet into the boots, staring down at the loose and untied laces. Michael looks at him, surveying the situation, and he silently crouches down, tightening and tying the laces for his brother. Gabriel blinks his eyes, seeing how it's done. "_Thank you._" His words are heavy with emotion, and Michael gets to his feet, shaking the dirt off his wings. The two of them stay there, not wanting time to continue, and Michael steps out into the sunlight, backing his wings into the shade. "_I suppose it's time for you to leave._"

Michael steps back to turn to his brother, and he embraces him in his arms. "_I love you, Gabriel. I'll come to find you, and visit you when I can. I know this journey won't be a long one. I believe in you._" Gabriel savors this moment, and he touches his back. "_I love you too, Michael. I'll return soon._" Michael rips himself away from Gabriel, and he leaves the garage, taking flight to the sky. Gabriel doesn't watch him leave, fearing how lonely it'll make him, and he closes the satchel, tracing the scabbard of the knife with his fingertips through the bag. He steps out into the light, and he follows the road to the nearest town.

Several cars pass him, ignoring the stranger in the hot sun, and then a truck stops near his side. A man reaches over to roll the window down, and he flicks the rim of his hat away from his view. "_Hey there, are you headed to Revelation?_" Gabriel looks over his shoulder, and he glances from left to right. "_Are you speaking to me?_" The man in the black and red flannel shirt chuckles, and he shrugs his shoulders. "_You're the only one out here. You need a ride?_" Gabriel studies the man, wondering how this might help him, and he nods his head. The man leans over, opening the door, and Gabriel slides on the seat, lowering the truck about an inch. "_Whoa, you're a big guy._" The driver turns on the air conditioner, and they begin to head down the road in silence. Gabriel looks down at his jeans, rubbing his hands on his thighs to feel the fabric against his skin, and the man glances at him. He reaches down, and he holds out a packet of cigarettes. Gabriel eyes the poison, and he turns his attention out the window. "_No, thank you._"

The man takes a cigarette out, and he grabs his lighter, flicking his thumb against the wheel to ignite the flame. Gabriel has a flashback to the diner, and he flinches, jerking his body against the door. The man presses his foot on the break pedal, and he yanks the cigarette from his mouth. "_Hey, are you okay?_" Gabriel shifts his eyes about, and he looks at the man. "_Yes._" The driver grunts, and he starts to go forward again, wary of the passenger in his truck now.

A puff of smoke drifts past Gabriel, and he turns his face away from it. "_Smoking's bad for you. It'll shorten your life._" The driver looks at the cigarette, watching the tip smolder, and he blows out his third cloud of smoke. "_I know it's bad for me, but it's a hard habit to break. I used to smoke two packs a week._" Listening to the confession, Gabriel feels back at home for a moment, but when he sees the wasteland sweeping past him at the corner of his eye, it forces him to suffer reality. The man notices the discomfort of Gabriel's posture, and he flicks the cigarette out the window, squinting his eyes at the black trucks out in the field. In the back of the trucks, white bags are stacked like bundles of dirty laundry, and he averts his eyes when he sees limbs sticking out of the unsowed edges. "_What happened –_" Gabriel turns his attention to the man, and he watches him grip the steering wheel, staring blankly at the road. "_I still can't put my head around it._

Gabriel leaves it at that, not able to divulge anything about God's past plan, and he looks at the men loading the cotton bags in the back of the black trucks, spotting the government's official seal on their sides. He concentrates on the other signs near the road, and Gabriel sighs. "_What's your name?_" The driver glances at him, lightening his expression, and he holds out his hand. "_My name's Scott._" Gabriel takes his hand, shaking it firmly. "_I'm Gabriel._" Scott puts his hand back on the steering wheel, squinting his eyes at the horizon, and the clouds block the sun. The road is hot enough to make a barefoot traveler yearn for the burning sand, and the only sign of water's the desperate illusion of a dying man looking at the blue sky, hoping for the miracle rain of life that will save him.

The tires skip across the cement, and the worn out sign for _Revelation _comes up. Just beyond the curve of the hill lies the small town. Some buildings are burned, but there's movement on the blurry streets. Scott smirks when he sees people outside, and he drives a little faster. "_I heard these townspeople are friendlier._" That comment catches Gabriel's attention, and he curves his eyebrows. "_Friendlier?_" Scott shrugs his shoulders, rolling his window up. "_This is the fourth town that I'm heading to. The other three towns were afraid of outsiders because of what happened. I couldn't even get water._" That explains the weariness under Scott's eyes; Gabriel didn't want to ask about the journey he endured after what happened. He knew what happened, but why should he care? He thought about the lesson that he needed to relearn, and he pondered if his Father wanted him to learn exactly what he was sent there for, or if he was sent there for a greater purpose. It was the start of a confusing journey, and the uncertain length of it frustrated him. It was only a few days ago that he was sent to Earth to kill a baby and make sure that the entire human race met its doom, and now he's here to mingle with them. The Lord, indeed, does work in mysterious ways.

Scott nudges Gabriel's solid shoulder, adjusting his hat with a smirk on his face, and he hunches his shoulders, leaning closer to the steering wheel. Gabriel was used to that, the brotherly nudge, and he began to study Scott's expression, outlining his quirks. He thought about the relationship between brothers, and it brought him to the thought of home again. It was his sanctuary in every sense of the word, and he misses it. Gabriel suddenly realized that this journey was going to be frustrating and torturous.

The truck passes the town sign, and the two travelers enter _Revelation_. Gabriel rolls up his window, staring at the faces that pass his side, and he's surprised to see that some are smiling at him. It baffles him, that these mortals could find a reason to smile so soon after the apocalypse, and he tries to smile back, not used to the silent gesture of greeting and friendliness. He was unaccustomed to at least one of those and more.

In the middle of the road, a man waves his arms to halt their truck, and Scott comes to a stop. The man wipes the sweat from his forehead, slicking his greasy hair away from his eyes. He looks into the truck, and two men look into the bed of the truck, seeing two duffel bags resting there. "_Where did you two come from?_" Gabriel glances at Scott, and he clears his throat, the fear of rejection hovers over him like a swarm of locus. "_I'm from Lake Tahoe._" The man nods to the muscular man sitting on the passenger's seat. "_What about you?_" Scott turns his ear to Gabriel, realizing that he didn't ask where his hitchhiker was from, and Gabriel parrots Scott. "_I'm from Lake Tahoe, too._" The three men exchange looks, and the man near the window nods again. "_We have running water, and we have two hotels that people can stay in. The pharmacy should be open tonight, too. Gentlemen, welcome to Revelation._" The man waves the truck through, and Scott drives deeper into town, sighing with relief.

Gabriel relaxes his grip on the satchel, and he folds the flap back, counting the amount of currency he has. He has thousands, of course. "_You're from Tahoe, huh?_" Scott keeps his eyes on the street signs, searching for one of the hotels, and Gabriel touches the handle of his knife. "_Yes._" Scott turns to the left, seeing the _Daybreak _hotel, and he touches Gabriel's shoulder. "_Hey, it's okay. I don't care where you're from. We're all in the same boat._" He pulls into a parking spot, and he turns the engine off, dropping his car key in the pocket of his shirt. Gabriel nods his head, and he steps out of the truck with Scott, slinging the satchel on his shoulder.

The weary men head into the lobby, carrying their belongings, and they check into their rooms, neighboring each other. Gabriel scowls at the tasteless décor, and he turns to see Scott standing in the doorway. "_Not bad. How do you like your room? We were lucky that they still had any vacancies. I can't imagine where other people will stay._" Gabriel thought about his room, and it suddenly didn't seem as terrible as it did a few moments ago. He didn't have silk sheets to sleep on, or velvet laced furniture or fresh fruit, but he had a roof over his head, and a bed to sleep on. He had a friend, too.

"_Here._" Scott tosses him a can of soup, and Gabriel catches it, reading the label. It wasn't the feast he was used to eating, but he had no right to complain. "_Do you have nourishment?_" Scott raises his eyebrow at his use of words, and he nods his head. "_Don't you worry about me; I have tons of canned food to last the two of us for a long time._" He places a can opener on the table, fixing his hat, and Gabriel sits on the edge of the bed. "_I'm going to settle down for a nap. If you need me, knock on my door._" Gabriel looks over his shoulder, making Scott pause outside of his room. "_Likewise._" Scott leaves after the response, and the fallen angel rubs his eyes with his fists, staring at the stains on the ceiling. It wasn't much, but it was home for now.

Gabriel thinks about the things that he needs to relearn, and he feels something settle into his chest. It was something without a name, but it brought him comfort. He tilts his head back to watch the curtain sway near the slightly open window, and he hears the chatter of the townspeople. Curious, he rolls on his stomach, and he moves to the other side of the bed, lifting the curtain to watch the cars drive by. It reminds him of when he used to watch the humans, and look at them with joy the way Michael looks at them now. What changed, he though.

There's a knock on the door, and Gabriel moves his face closer to the window to see who it is. A woman's standing outside with towels in her hands, and he gets to his feet, opening the door. The woman looks up at him, way up, and she blinks her eyes, a little startled by his size. "_Here are some towels, sir._" He takes the towels from her hands, staring down at her with his menacing looking eyes, and she quickly lowers her head. "_Thank you for staying here, sir._" She walks to the stairs, and Gabriel turns around, placing the towels on the table next to the can opener. He smells the air outside, and it smells much fresher than the air in his room. He decides to go for a walk.

The faces that pass him on the street look worn to him, and it feels strange that he's walking among people that he wanted to smite. He almost feels invisible for a moment, until a young boy stares at him. Gabriel stares back, and the boy hides behind his mother. He clings to her dress, catching her attention, and she looks at Gabriel. He feels like he's being challenged. No one in the kingdom of Heaven dared to look at him for more than a few seconds, and he found it disrespectful. He tries to speak to her with his eyes, intensifying his gaze, and she takes her son, moving into the nearest building. It's obvious that he still has much to learn.

He strolls near a park, and he overhears a conversation between two women on a bench near a tree. Gabriel sits down on the bench a few feet away. "_I just don't understand what happened. He just drove off, and I couldn't stop him from leaving. It was like he was possessed._" Gabriel tilts his chin up, and he looks off to the side to hide his expression. The woman next to the grieving widow comforts her. "_Did he say anything before he left?_" The sobbing woman tries to take a deep breath, and she shakes her head. "_No, he didn't say anything. He just drove off._" She hides her face in her friend's shoulder, and Gabriel lowers his eyes. Something struggles inside of his chest, making him feel uneasy, and he thinks about the young boy and his mother, and the woman with the towels. He realizes that all of them probably lost someone, and he had something to do with it. Yet, he refuses to feel guilty because that means that he regrets helping his Father, and it was just as bad as rebelling against Him. No, it couldn't happen again. Gabriel leaves the park, and he continues to wander near the edge of town.


	4. Her

Something sweet catches his attention, and the smell was rare. It was rare because everything smelled dry and bitter. Gabriel follows the scent, raising his nose a little higher like a bloodhound tracking a fox, and he discovers rosebushes standing alongside a white fence. He was tempted to pick one, but the roses were not his to take. "_Bandit!_" He hears a voice coming from behind the teal colored house beyond the fence, and Gabriel unlocks the gate, stepping on the gravel path that leads to the front porch. The house looks like it was untouched by the apocalypse, and he catches movement under the steps. A black and white cat comes out, rubbing his side against Gabriel's leg. "_Bandit!_" He hears the voice again, and he lifts the cat in his arms, assuming that the owner's looking for him.

Gabriel follows the voice to the back of the house, ducking low to avoid the branches of the trees, and he spots a woman in a green dress with flaming red hair. She's on her hands and knees; looking carefully under the bushes, and Gabriel clears his throat to get her attention. The woman gets to her feet, and she slowly turns around. She has the friendliest looking smile, and the greenest eyes of an untouched forest. Her smile slowly dims when she sees her feline friend in the arms of a giant man. "_Hi._" She greets him with the same expression that the others have given him, and he thinks about the people that he has encountered.

The woman grows anxious, nervous by his size and silence, and Gabriel averts his eyes, placing the cat down on the grass. "_I found him under the steps._" Bandit prowls over to the woman, and she picks him up, hugging the feline to her chest. "_Thank you for finding him. He's my only friend._" It was the painful and lonely truth. The woman was a social pariah, an outcast by her community, and Gabriel could feel her unease. She glances at the back door, kicking her heel back to sweep the short train of her dress behind her. "_Would you like to come inside for some coffee? It's the least I can do._" With a strong nod, Gabriel follows her under the shade of her back porch, and he sits down at the small table in the kitchen.

There's a shelf against the wall in her kitchen, and the shelves are lined with cat figurine and books plump with different recipes. He notices that some are handwritten on cards, and they are sticking out awkwardly. "_It appears that you are a connoisseur in the kitchen._" That comment makes her turn around. "_Yes, I enjoy cooking and baking. I don't think I'm great, but I like to try new things._" The calm fierceness of his blue eyes makes the woman blush, forcing her to look back to the brewing pot, and she bites her fingernail. Gabriel notices that she's unwed by glancing at her finger, and he leans in his chair to look down the hallway that leads to the living room. There lays a cozy hearth begging to burn wood, a couch with scratches on the side that indicates that she has a cat, and there stands a much larger shelf with thicker books.

Bandit asks to be let in by pawing at the door, and Gabriel reaches for his waistband when he hears the unexpected sound. He looks down when he realizes that his sword is no longer there. The woman catches that swift movement, opening the door for her four-legged friend, and she pours Gabriel a mug of coffee. "_Were you in the army?_" She places small bowls of cream and sugar down in front of him. "_Yes, I have served many years, and I'm very faithful._" The woman quietly wonders how many soldiers have remained loyal after what happened, and she remembers listening to the radio. Activists claim that the government spread a strange virus through their small town to see what the effects would be.

"_What is your name?_" She quietly sips the coffee after adding some sugar, and the woman shyly smiles at him before answering. "_Heather._" He subtly glances at her lips, lowering his gaze to the table, and she slowly holds out her hand. Gabriel straightens his shoulders as if he's ruffling his feathers, extending his large hand to take her slim hand. "_Gabriel._" His tone changes when he speaks his name, and it's deep enough to shake an entire cathedral. Heather ducks her head down to hide the color in her cheeks, gently shaking his hand, and she moves her hand back on her lap. Gabriel takes a drink from the mug, unaffected by the heat.

Two of them drink quietly, and she gets up from the table to wash the dishes. "_You can look around._" Gabriel's already halfway down the hallway, staring at the landscape paintings on the walls, and he notices the religious books lying on the mantel. He opens one and he turns to a random page to read. Somewhere in his mind, he whispers the findings that are true or false, and he traces the spine of the book with his thumb. Gabriel hears purring from below, and he moves the book out of view to see Bandit staring up at him. "_Do not run away from her again._"

Something changes in the feline's eyes, almost as if he understands what was said to him, and Gabriel places the book down, scratching at his forearm. He notices a black mark has formed on his skin, and he rubs it with his fingers. Heather comes down the hallway, glancing at the disturbed book. "_Oh, I see you found my collection. I have a Master's in Theology and a Bachelor's in Philosophy._" Gabriel lowers his arm, and he looks at her from the corner of his eye, nodding his head to show that he's impressed. "_That does not surprise me given the abundance of books you possess, but be aware that these books are not completely accurate._" Heather winces at that remark, very proud of her collection, but she stays quiet.

"_There's a meeting tonight. Are you going to be there?_" Gabriel sets his eyes out her window, judging the time by the light outside. "_I suppose. Do you know the details of the meeting?_" Heather picks up a flyer from the table, and she holds it out to him. He takes the piece of paper, narrowing his eyes down at the print, and he raises his eyebrow. It mentions the names of certain individuals, and it's supposed to be a meeting about restoring the town, but Gabriel senses that it will turn into a witch-hunt. Maybe he can attend the meeting in hopes to restore some of the faith that was lost. "_I will be attending this meeting. It's not long from now._" He hands the flyer back to her, and he clutches his wrist, getting used to speaking to someone without eye contact. "_If you are going to the meeting, I would like to go with you._"

Heather bites her bottom lip, nervous by those words, and she looks at the clock. "_Okay, but I'm going to change. I'm dirty from being outside._" She runs upstairs to her bedroom to change clothes, and Gabriel continues to look at her books. He tilts his head to read the titles, pausing his gaze on a particular book. He reaches out to look inside of it, but Heather returns in a clean sundress. She has combed her hair, applied a little more makeup, and the haunting aroma of her lavender and sandalwood perfume tingles his senses. Gabriel silently gives thanks to God for creating such a beautiful being. He slowly approaches her, holding out his arm, and she wraps her arm around his. She touches the solid curve of his bicep, exiting her house.

The townspeople gather together, flowing into the town hall, and the seats are occupied with each passing minute. Heather finds two unoccupied seats, and Gabriel looks at the stage, noticing that the three men that stopped him and Scott earlier today is standing on it. Someone touches Gabriel's shoulder, and he reacts by flipping the person over on his back. Several people gasp, and they move away from the towering man. Scott wheezes on the floor, touching the back of his head. "_I could have settled for a handshake._" The men on the stage stare at Gabriel, and he helps Scott stand up. "_I apologize. I'm not used to being touched like that._" The people quickly find a place to sit down, giving the men their space, and Gabriel helps Scott sit down. "_It's okay. I'm fine._" Heather stares at Gabriel with wide eyes when he looks at her. "_What was that?_" He lets out a long sigh, taking a seat between her and Scott. "_That was years of training._"

When everyone finally settles down, the man on the stage begins to clap his hands, and he laughs. "_Good evening, people. That was quite a prelude to this meeting._" He addresses Gabriel's scene, moving to stand in front of the microphone. It screeches an awful noise through the speakers, and he taps the head to make it stop. "_How's everyone doing tonight? Great. Nice. Good._" He nods to the people nodding at him, loosening the crowd as if he was doing a comedy act, and Gabriel watches him with an unfriendly expression in his face. "_Well, that's good. Anyway, we're here to give everyone updates about what's been going on._"

Scott shakes his head, pulling the rim of his hat a little lower over his eyes. "_These guys are a joke. I don't know who died, and put them in charge._" The man on stage continues to talk, flipping through his notepad. Heather leans forward to look at Scott, reaching over Gabriel to shake his hand. "_I'm Heather. I met Gabriel a few hours ago. He helped me find my cat for me._" Scott takes off his hat, smiling kindly at her, and he shoots a look at Gabriel who has his eyes on the stage. "_I'm Scott. It's nice to meet you. You can call me, uh, Scott._" Heather shakes his hand to show appreciation for his friendliness when the microphone screeches again. "_Excuse me, but is there something you would like to share?_"

Heather looks at the three men addressing her, and she goes quiet again. A man sitting a few chairs away glances down the row, standing up to get attention. "_No, but I have something to say._" He shifts from foot to foot, scratching the side of his head, and his pupils are dilated. "_It wasn't the government that did this to us. It was God. It's time to repent, and ask for His forgiveness!_" Several people in the crowd clap and nod their heads to agree with him, and another man stands up to speak his mind. "_It wasn't God that did this to us. It was the government! They created a virus to sell to other countries to induce everyone with fear, and the government is trying to control us. We were their guinea pigs for this little experiment._"

Gabriel rises from his chair to silence the two men, and everyone goes quiet. The man in font of the microphone motions to him. "_What do you have to say about all this?_" Heather and Scott look up at him, waiting to listen intently to what he has to say. "_There is no one to blame, but yourselves. Both men have valid points because the government was created by man, and whatever possessed the men and women of this town and the neighboring towns is nothing short of something that transcends this world._" Everyone continues to be mesmerized by Gabriel's words, and the two men sit back down. "_This world is already bruised and damaged by the lack of care we have shown it, and there is no reason to place judgment on something we cannot change. We have to salvage what we have left, and rebuild what has been destroyed. The judgment will come later._"

A woman with puffy eyes stands up from her chair, her small daughter is holding her hand. "_And what about the things we lost? I lost my husband, and for what? He was a good man, our only provider, and now he's gone. If God didn't take him away, what did? I deserve answers. I deserve to know why my husband and the father of my child was taken from me!_" Heather wipes her eyes when she hears the woman speak, only able to imagine the pain she's feeling, and she touches Gabriel's arm. He slightly bows his head, and he sits down when he cannot justify God's actions for that. The man on stage has a look of mock sympathy on his face, hugging his hat to his chest. "_What happened was a tragedy, and what our friend here said is true. We need to rebuild our town, and get as much help as we can from the others._"

The meeting continues with small talk, the possibilities of what building should be rebuilt first, and the remaining supplies in the stores. Gabriel scratches his forearm, and he covers the somewhat noticeable black mark with his hand. Scott folds his arms, leaning back in his chair. "_The only reason I came was because they usually have cookies and juice at these sort of things._" His chair creaks when he looks around to see nothing of the sort, and he sighs disappointedly. The meeting finally comes to an end when the screeching of the microphone stops. Before Heather and Gabriel leave the building, the man on stage comes up to them. Scott watches on the side, and he pulls the rim of his hat down to cover his eyes. "_I know we met before, but we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Peter Smith._" He addresses Heather, and Gabriel eyes Peter with his cold gaze. Heather hesitantly shakes his hand, always polite to everyone. "_Hi. I'm Heather._"

Gabriel clenches his hand into a fist, aggravated by the aura surrounding Peter, and Heather senses the thickness of the tension. "_It's nice to meet you, Peter, but I have to go. It's getting late, and I don't like to stay out after dark._" An unlikeable smile spreads his lips, and he steps on the side to give them space to leave. "_Maybe I'll bump into you when you're in town._" Gabriel touches Heather's back, urging her outside into the crumbling crowd, and Scott follows them. Heather shies away from Gabriel's hand, not used to being touched by others. Scott curves the rim of his hat, and he shoves his hands in his pockets, tensing his shoulders at the growing coldness. "_It sure is cold tonight. Will I see you back at the hotel, Gabriel?_" Heather turns away from the conversation, stuck with awe by the full moon, and Gabriel nods his head. "_I will return to the hotel soon. I would like to escort Heather home._" Scott glances at her, and he clicks his tongue at Gabriel. "_You got it, buddy._"

Scott goes on his way, leaving the two alone near the edge of the park. Gabriel stands next to Heather; watching the way the moon shines its silver light on the grass and trees, and she sits down on the bench. He lowers his bulky body beside her, and she subtly leans closer to him for warmth, seeing the lake tremble from the wind. "_That meeting was horrible. I shouldn't have gone to it._" Gabriel rests his forearm behind her back, seeing the ducks drift over the moon's reflection. "_Not many were left untouched, but everything happens for a reason. Wounds heal only when we forgive and forget._" Heather rubs her upper arms to warm her numbing skin, and she stands from the bench. She warily glances at her home down the street, but she looks down at Gabriel. "_I would like you to walk me home._" Peter and his friends watch Gabriel and Heather leave the park, whispering among each other, and Peter flicks his cigarette on the road.

The automatic light illuminates Heather's front porch, and Gabriel stands at attention when she unlocks her door. Bandit purrs when he hears the lock click, peering up at his owner and her friend. She beams when she sees him, and she picks him up in her arms, warmed by his fur. She turns to look up at Gabriel, leaning against the doorframe. "_Thank you for finding Bandit, and for escorting me to and from home._" She bites her bottom lip, considering her next words carefully, and she clears her throat. "_I would like to see you again tomorrow._" He gently takes her hand, and he presses a kiss to her pale knuckles. "_It would be an honor to see you tomorrow._" Gabriel notices the color that rises to her cheeks, the same color that resembles the color of her hair, and he slowly releases her hand. "_Good night, Heather._"

Heather watches him descend from her front porch before she closes her front door, following him with her eyes through the window, and he vanishes out of sight. Gabriel scratches the black mark on his arm, looking down at it with curiosity. He strolls calmly through the dark streets, passing the farmer's market, and he pauses to read the bulletin board. He notes the time when the farmers will be setting up their shops, and Gabriel continues down the street, seeing the lights of the hotel. He walks up to his room on the second floor to turn in for the night.


End file.
